


Lughnasadh

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Summer, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin go for a hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lughnasadh

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus challenge for Week 1

It's Gwen's idea to go on a hike the eve of Lughnasadh, the day marking the first harvest. Arthur is fast on the trail, bounding from stone to stone, and Gwen is panting and bug-bitten but undeterred. Merlin struggles up behind them, carrying the pack and bunches of herbs he's picked for Gaius.

At the top of the mountain, they find a rocky plateau to sit on, sweat cooling in the the breeze as they catch their breath. The view of the surrounding lands and villages is astonishing; Arthur points out the features he recognizes. Even without a map, he has a sense for the land, knows its river and valleys, forests and fields, the people that he was raised to protect and lead. Merlin gazes out at the horizon, at the glint of silver that must be the sea.

Merlin and Gwen unpack their lunch and they eat, enjoying the summer afternoon, the space and quiet, the calls of birds in the evergreens. Arthur rolls onto his back, contented, laying his head in Gwen's lap and Gwen finds Merlin's hand with her own. When it gets dark, Merlin sends light and fire spinning off into the air - images sparking and glowing and moving as if they're alive, before they die away into darkness.


End file.
